


Customer Service Discount

by omegadeanlovesalphacas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas
Summary: A rude sales assistant gets on a pregnant Dean’s nerves





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This is an Alpha/omega kink prompt fill. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.
> 
> Anonymous asked:  
> Usually when omega gets pregnant they become more alert and very protective of their baby as well as their mate. It's mostly why a heavily pregnant Dean is growling at the *quite frankly* rude employee as Cas tries to get the crib Dean specifically ordered months in advance.

Castiel took a deep breath, trying to calm his frustration. “Look, my mate ordered this crib three months ago. It was supposed to arrive four weeks ago, it’s still not here and our pup is due any day now.”

The sales woman scowled at Castiel, making her irritation clear. “I’m very sorry, but there’s nothing I can do about that. It will get here when it gets here.”

Dean snarled under his breath, making it clear he didn’t like the disrespectful tone the woman was directing at his Alpha. Castiel dropped a possessive hand to the back of Dean’s neck in a move meant to calm them both.

“Look, we need something now, we can’t wait any longer.” Castiel pointed at a crib on display. “We’ll take that one instead, it’s very similar to the one we ordered.”

The lady rolled her eyes. “I can’t do that. That one is several hundred dollars more expensive than the one you ordered.”

Dean stepped forward with a loud growl. “Consider it a customer service discount!” He bared his teeth in open threat.

The ladies eyes went wide and she stumbled backward. 

Castiel hid his smile as he pulled Dean back to his side, restraining him with an arm around his waist. “You’ll have to forgive my mate, you know how pregnant omegas can be.” He narrowed his eyes shrewdly. “We need that crib, so his instincts think you’re threatening the safety and well being of our pup.”

“And disrespecting my Alpha!” Dean snapped.

Suddenly the woman looked nervous, eyeing Dean as if he may explode into a rage of hormones any moment. “Um, just let me go speak to my manager.” She hurried away.

Castiel smirked and kissed Dean’s temple. “My good omega.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are love! <3
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr: [omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu.](http://omegadeanlovesalphacas.tumblr.com/mobilemenu)


End file.
